chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
I Scream Men
The Chuckles compete with No Slackino to see who can sell the most ice creams but get pushed down by Slackino's brother. Plot The Chuckles are riding in the ChuckMobile using it for their new ice cream business, when they are run off the road by an ice cream van, causing the ChuckMobile to crash and lose a wheel in the process. The ice cream man is stealing Paul and Barry's customers, much to their chagrin. The Chuckles then set up an ice cream stall, and are making quite a fortune, when the ice cream van driver returns, revealing himself to be Giovanni Slackino (who is really No Slacking assuming an Italian disguise). Slackino's brother, GetOutOfIt, shows up as a councillor and gives some useful advice to the Chuckles, telling them to sell ice cream where there's tourists all year round. The Chuckles have been fooled; the 'beautiful spot' the councillor talked about is actually a power station. They wait ages and ages for their next customer, but grow tired of it and move back to their rightful spot. The Chuckles and Slackino fight for their customers by lowering the costs of their cornets. Paul and Barry win as Slackino shuts up shop. The Chuckles have sold about 200 cornets when Slackino arrives in a coat and hat and asks for five tubs of ice cream for £10. He's actually bought them to gain his business an advantage and now he won't have to buy any ice cream for a long time. The Chuckles realise that they've been tricked again. The councillor finds Barry at the bus stop with his ice cream, telling him that food and drink is banned on buses. Barry walks away as the councillor slips on the ice cream that has leaked out of the tubs. The brothers are again interrupted by Slackino, and louden their chime. Slackino does the same thing, and the Chuckles are forced to turn off their chime by the councillor because it's disturbing the peace. Slackino has won back his customers, prompting the Chuckles to dress as Italian businessmen. They expose Slackino as a fraud and that he's selling ice cream made in Greasborough, England. Meanwhile, the councillor is stealing the brothers' ice cream and replacing it with margarine, prompting them to create their own. Paul's idea is that the cow makes milk that is travelled along the pipe into the machine where it's frozen, churned and dispensed. They restart making fortune when the councillor arrives for a random hygeine inspection. Slackino is attacked by the cow and the ice cream machine tips over, covering the councillor in ice cream, and splatting some in Slackino's face. the councillor is annoyed and fires the Chuckles. Barry inspects the two ice lollies which turn out to have the same bite marks. Slackino and the councillor leave and the Chuckles decide to start a new business as burger vendors. Trivia *This is one of very few episodes which the ChuckMobile is damaged. *Final appearance of The ChuckMobile. *The Chuckles' hometown of Rotherham is again referenced when Paul mentions Greasborough which is a suburb of Rotherman. However, it is misspelled as "Greaseborough" on the label. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 20 Category:Episodes Written By Rory Clark Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances